1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat shield plate attachment structure of a heat exchanger, such as a radiator, for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, high temperature air in an engine room flows around to the front of a heat exchanger while engine idling, and accordingly, in the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-253230, several types of heat shield plates are set on the periphery of the heat exchanger, and they are attached to a radiator core support or the like to thereby insulate the radiator from the heat.
However, in the conventional technology, the heat shield plates, as described above, are attached by clips, bolts, or the like to the radiator core support or the like, which causes problems as follows.
There are problems such that, besides the heat shield plates, fastening parts such as clips, bolts, or the like are needed, which increases the number of parts to increase the cost, and also, a certain work space is necessary for performing fastening with the clips or bolts, which makes it troublesome to set sufficient work space in some motor vehicles, because an engine room is narrow and a position where this work space is difficult to obtain.
An object of the present invention is to provide a heat shield plate attachment structure of a heat exchanger for a motor vehicle in which attachment of a heat shield plate can be easily and quickly performed when there is a small work space without requiring separate fastening parts, which improves the work efficiency and reduces the cost.